Rias Gremory's God Slayer
by Shiranui Amaterasu
Summary: "Allow me to show you Raiser Phenex, why the name Godou Kusanagi was both feared and revered back in my homeland. Why the titles of Rakshasa Raja, devil king, supreme lord, and Campione were given to those of my kind. Allow me to put the fear of god slayers into you."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series. They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

The landscape had turned into a battlefield worthy of hell.

Craters littered the ground and deep trenches stretched over dozens of meters across the terrain. White flames spread rapidly and consumed what little vegetation remained while covering the area in dense, acrid smoke.

No signs of life remained inside this wasteland besides two youths.

The first, a Japanese boy looking no older than sixteen, wore the remains of a white, short sleeved t-shirt and black slacks. Though barely recognizable, the blood soaked and dirt encrusted apparel was the standard student uniform of the former Jounan Academy.

The raven haired boy barely managed to remain standing; one arm pressed tightly against his ribs, while the other hung limply at his side. From the painful expression he wore, it appeared that even the simple act of breathing was causing him terrible pain.

Authorities sealed, and mortally wounded, Godou Kusanagi, the Campione of Japan, was dying.

Across from him was another boy, appearing to be fifteen years old. Wearing an old and tattered brown cloak, the androgynous youth was in a similar condition to his Japanese counterpart. Black singe marks covered a large part of his cloak and blood ran freely from his mouth. Worst of all, a large gaping hole covered his chest, right where his heart should be.

Even with these grave wounds, the handsome boy continued to smile at his opponent.

"It appeareth that I have once more been vanquished by thee."

"Kuah… You're one to talk… I'm the one… huah… who can barely… breathe…"

"Kufufu! Thou art correct… Mutual victory perchance…? I must admit thou hast mastered mine authorities well!"

A bright aura emits from the handsome youth's body and his form begins to deteriorate into golden particles.

"You… Do you know how troublesome… they can be…? Look at me… 326 years have passed… and I still look sixteen… And don't get me started... cough… on all the fights I was caught up in…"

The devil king's strength finally gave out, and Godou collapsed onto the ground. Still, the god slayer used what little remaining stamina he possessed to watch his adversary's slowly disappearing form.

"Tell me Verethragna… that day, more than three centuries ago… Did you purposely lose to me…? Was it all part of your plan… to fight against the strongest…? To fight against yourself?"

The heretical god's smile only grew larger. "I am the god of victory, and victory cometh in many forms."

With those final parting words, the war god Verethragna left the mortal realm once again.

Left alone on the battlefield, Godou could only laugh in pain.

Over his millennia of life in the mortal realm, Verethragna had fought a countless number of opponents, and true to his title, remained ever victorious. But as time passed and his triumphs grew, a thought began to form in his mind.

What would it feel like to face defeat?

With renewed vigour, the war god had sought out stronger and stronger opponents, hoping to find one able to match his might. Humans, divine beasts, heretical gods, even Campiones, answered his challenge.

But none succeeded.

Humans were ripped apart and broken by his mighty strength. Divine beasts were pitted against his own and crushed. Gods and Campiones were stripped of their power by his [Golden Swords] before meeting their end in blinding white flames. And even if Verethragna was slain, his abilities returned him to life within hours. His authorities were just too numerous and too powerful.

It was a meeting with a teenage boy that gave him the solution.

If no other was able to match his prowess, what about himself? What would happen if a god of victory fought against another god of victory?

And so he orchestrated his own demise, bequeathing his title to the boy who had challenged him.

Three centuries ago, Kusangai Godou thought he had defeated the war god Verethragna. But all he did was further the god's plans.

And today, Verethragna had achieved his goal. Though he was slain, the war god remained victorious.

And so, Godou laughed.

He laughed even as his body grew colder. He laughed even as his vision dimmed. He laughed even though his breathing became shallow.

He laughed because he was finally joining his loved ones.

But fate had different plans for him.

Moments before his death, a magic circle appeared and enveloped his body in light.

The remains of the former seventh Campione, the hero of the orient, the Japanese god slayer Godou Kusanagi, were never found.

xxxxx

In the last vestiges of his life, Godou could hear the sounds of a conversation, no, an argument near him. Considering that he was lying on a barren battlefield, his fading mind found it odd.

"What... you doing… Adjuka?!"

"…testing… experimental… dimension… seal…"

"Huah… Even though… pick up… Ria-tan's evil pieces…"

"Ne, ne, Onii-sama? Is… Nii-san… going… okay?"

"…No… wounds… grave…"

"But…"

"…"

"…"

Godou, at the ripe age of 342, passed away.

xxxxx

Gray. An endless expanse of gray stretched across Godou's vision.

"…Pandora-san…?"

"Muu, how many times have I told you to call me Mama?"

"…"

The Netherworld, the boundary between life and death; it is here that the goddess Pandora made her home. Calling herself the mother of all Campiones, Pandora is the one responsible for creating the dark ritual that gives birth to the god slayers. Though childlike in appearance, her ethereal beauty is befitting of a true goddess.

Due to his unique revival ability, Godou was one of the few mortals that have met Pandora numerous times. Because his authority can only revive him after his body had expired, Godou's soul would often be trapped in the Netherworld until he recovered. As a consequence, Pandora had taken to conversing with him in order to pass the time.

But this time was different. His authorities were sealed and recovery should be impossible. Why would he appear here?

"…Pandora-san, I died right…? Why… Why am I back here…? What am I doing in the planes between life and death?!"

Godou's voice steadily grew louder until he was outright shouting in the goddess's face. Pure fury tainted his expression as he realized the meaning of his arrival into this grey world. Still, he desperately held onto the last scrap of hope.

The goddess sadly shook her head and broke his hopes. "Godou, you know very well why you're here…"

"UUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed throughout the grey world, one containing pain, anger, and sadness. Falling to his knees, tears streamed down Godou's face as his emotions burst out from their restraints. In a fit of senseless anger, the Campione began to pound on the ground, as if wanting to break out of the realm through pure physical force.

Pandora could only watch in regret. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause her adopted child more pain, but lying would have only made things worse. There was a reason why Campiones tend not to get attached to other humans… Not only were their lives filled with constant peril, but their longevity also separated them as time passed. Being a king included many benefits, but it was a long and lonely road.

For Godou, who deeply loved his companions, this lonesome life was filled with sorrow.

He wanted to escape.

But his principles and last promise to the girls had prevented him from committing suicide. So, he took the next best thing.

He fought.

Like his progenitor, Godou sought for a strong opponent, one who could end his life. Travelling across the world, he entered conflict after conflict, battle after battle, disaster after disaster. He pitted his life against increasingly stronger foes while protecting the innocent, and became known as a hero.

But his plan was a double edged sword. With each foe he defeated, for each triumph, for each of his victories, he attained more strength. And the stronger he grew, the harder it was to kill him.

Just as he was about to lose hope, his salvation arrived.

Verethragna.

The war god that had started it all.

So, Godou returned to the ruins of Tharros where he, as a Campione, was born.

And after a long and intense battle that ripped the land into pieces, his wish was granted. Powers sealed and heavily wounded, he was ready to face death with a smile.

Only to end up here.

Only to be denied from seeing his loved ones again.

"…How…? How did I not die?! The [Ram] was sealed and my heart was a bloody pulp! How can I still be alive?!"

"…A powerful magic was used to revive you…"

"…Revive…?" Horror dawned in Godou's eyes. "Don't tell me it's like Voban's authority?!"

The Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, possessed an authority that is able to enslave the souls of those he killed. For Godou, that is the worst case scenario that could happen to him.

When Pandora shook her head in negative, he sighed in relief. "No, the magic used is different from Sasha's Cage of Dead Servants. There's definitely a master-servant bond to it, but compared to other spells, it's rather weak… Unfortunately I can't tell you much more than that… The magic is too foreign…"

"Eh? Foreign…?"

"Mn. I don't know how else to break it to you, but currently, your body is not in your original dimension anymore. Whoever revived you was using a magic I've never encountered before."

For a millennia old goddess to find something she has never seen before…

Static began to encroach around the edges of Godou's vision. His time was up. His body has finished healing.

Sensing his departure, Pandora wraps her arms around her child. Placing her head beside his ear, she whispered her last regards. "Do not fret Godou, they are no doubt still waiting for you."

With that, the god slayer disappears from the Netherworld.

xxxxx

Due to the nature of the Netherworld, mortals who enter and leave the realm tend to lose their memories of being there. The only exceptions are those who continuously purify their soul and attain enlightenment.

Godou Kusanagi was not someone who had attained enlightenment, but as a Campione he possessed a sixth sense capable of retaining an 'impression' of the events. Thus, when he regained consciousness, his body automatically entered into a battle state, ready to call forth mighty and terrible authorities to smite his would be oppressors.

He didn't expect his supposed 'oppressor' to be a little girl. A cute one as well.

Seeing that he was awake, the little crimson haired girl rushed to the side of the bed he was resting in. "Ah! You're up! Are you feeling better Onii-san?"

"Um, I think so… May I ask who you are and where I am right now?"

The girl places her hands on her hips and puffs up her chest in pride. "I'm Rias Gremory! And we're in a guest room in my house! Ne, ne, Onii -san? What's your name?"

"Godou Kusanagi-"

"Wai~! Kusanagi? Does your family have the Kusanagi blade? I saw it in a book once and there's a legend-"

"No, no, no. My family just shares the same name. We have no connection to that legendary blade." Though the very blade they were talking about was currently housed in his right arm…

Hearing that, Rias deflated. "Oh… It would have been awesome if one of Rias's servants had a legendary sword…"

_"Servant…?"_

"What do you mean by servant? And why am I in your house, Rias?"

"You're Rias's servant Godou-nii! I was visiting Adjuka-ojisan to pick up Rias's Evil Pieces but then there was a biiiiiiii-" At this point the girl stretched out her arms as far apart as possible to visually show how grand the scale was. "-iiiiig explosion and Goudo-nii appeared. You were really hurt, and Onii-sama said the only way to heal you was making you part of my peerage. I had to use eight-" This time she raises eight of her fingers. "-Pawn pieces. Onii-sama and Adjuka-ojisan looked really surprised…"

Suddenly an alarmed expression appears across her face. "Wah~! I forgot to tell Onii-sama that you are awake! Wait right here Godou-nii, I'll get Onii-sama right now!"

When Godou was sure that the girl had vacated the room, he clenched his fist and drove it against the mattress. He had come so close this time, only for it to all come crashing down. He couldn't even blame the perpetrator! That girl seemed like she was genuinely concerned about his wellbeing and no matter how furious he was, Godou Kusanagi was not one to harm the innocent, especially children.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Godou began to assess the situation.

While he never expected to gain much information from Rias, he did pick up a few key points:

Something, (presumably magic) had transported him to this Adjuka's place.

Rias had resurrected him using something called Pawn pieces, and apparently he used up eight of them.

This made him into her servant or part of her peerage.

But contrary to the child's words, he did not feel anything binding him to her will. So just how is he her servant?

Knocking brought Godou out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a regal man in his twenties, sporting the exact shade of crimson red hair as Rias.

His senses screamed in alarm. This man was hiding a large amount of power.

"It's good to see that you're awake now. Rias told me your name is Godou Kusanagi-kun, right? I'm Rias's older brother Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maous."

'Lucifer of the Four Maous… A heretical god?!' Godou immediately leaped into a standing position and reached out for a defensive authority to protect himself.

Only to get nothing.

There was no rush of power like usual when calling upon his authorities, just a cold pressure as he attempted again and again to access the powers of the gods he had slain.

_'…King… hear…?'_

A familiar voice, reached Godou, not through his ears, but directly through his mind.

_"Ama no Murakumo?"_

_'Yes… need… concentrate…'_

The message was understood by the god slayer immediately. Closing his eyes and picturing the legendary blade in his mind, Godou mentally chanted the spell words belonging to his partner.

_"It was here at this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion – intending to take over this country."_

The image of the sword grew sharper, and its divine power began to manifest in his body.

_"A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..."_

_'Can you hear me now, King?'_

_"Yes, loud and clear. It's good to hear from you again partner."_

Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, better known as the Kusanagi blade. The divine sword possessed an odd relationship with Godou, being neither one of his authorities nor an independent god, the sword insisted he was Godou's 'partner'.

_"Do you know why I can't access my authorities right now? Whenever I try, it's like there's some type of wall was stopping me…"_

_'There's something different about your body… It's taking me tremendous effort to even communicate with you. For now question that man. Seeing that he hasn't attacked you in the last thirty seconds, he might not be hostile.'_

Godou mentally groaned. This was exactly the type of faults that Erica always told him to fix. For him to make such an amateur mistake as a three century old Campione, it was an absolute embarrassment.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while now."

Clearing his throat, Godou sat back down on the mattress and gave the man a weak smile. "Erm, sorry… Lucifer-san right? I was just… surprised… when you revealed who you are."

"Oh? So you believe me?"

"Well, more like accepting the possibility than outright belief. After all, I died, yet here I am talking and breathing again. There's also the massive amount of energy you're supressing right now."

For the first time since the conversation started, Sirzechs's composure broke, and one could see a small amount of surprise in his expression. "Well… It appears that we're both more than meets the eye… I recon you've already discovered that your body has changed, do you know exactly why?"

Godou shook his head in negative and Sirzechs began a long explanation on devil history leading to the creation of the Evil Pieces. Apparently a great war between the devils, angels, and fallen angels had drastically reduced the population of all three sides. The devils especially had suffered a significant loss with the deaths of the original Four Maous, along with almost half of their 72 pure-blood clans going extinct. In an attempt to counteract this, the current Maou Beelzebub created Evil Pieces, magical objects in the shape of chess pieces capable of reincarnating someone into a devil. Along with changing the recipient's body to match a devil's physiology, the Evil Pieces are also able to confer different powers depending on the piece used.

"So… I was revived using these Evil Pieces and changed into a devil?"

"That's correct. You are currently my sister's 'Pawn' with a value of eight pieces."

Godou flinched at the word 'Pawn'. While he understood that it wasn't meant to be derogative, it didn't feel right to be associated with something meaning 'expendable'.

_'That would explain why you couldn't access your authorities, King. The powers you gained were originally tuned to your Campione body, but now that your physiology has changed…'_

_"Eh? Does that mean I can't use my authorities anymore?!"_

_'No, if that was the case I wouldn't be here still. Your body may have changed but your Campione traits are still very much there. Think of it as having your body upgraded and having to readjust to using it; your old abilities are there but you need to relearn how to use all of them again.'_

_"Great…"_

Returning his attention back to Sirzechs, Godou noticed that the Maou's tone had switched from friendly to serious. "Now that I've given you some information, I'd like to ask you some questions of my own Godou-kun. Just what are you and where do you come from?"

Godou nearly choked on air at the sudden dangerous question. "E-eh? What do you mean by that?"

"There's no point denying it. Adjuka was testing an extremely volatile seal pertaining to extra-dimensional magic when you suddenly appeared. Seeing how injured you were, the first thing we did was use high level healing magic, but to our surprise, none of them had any effect on you. Not to mention, you've somehow sensed my true power which I have gone to great lengths to suppress. There's absolutely no way you could be an ordinary person."

Godou was in a dilemma. He could reveal his status as a Campione, but he had no clue as to how the Maou would react. While the devil had seemed nice enough, there was no telling if he would try to use the god slayer for his own gains. But what else could he say?

"In my world, I was called a Campione, a god slayer."

Well, he was never any good at lying anyways.

Now it was Godou's turn to explain his origins, though he kept it to the bare minimum.

There was no need to reveal everything.

"I see, so that explains your magic resistance and your incredible senses…"

"That's correct. Every Campione possesses these base traits."

"But you say most of you power is unusable right now?"

"…That's right… Because of my transformation into a devil I will need to learn to use my powers all over again."

"Hmm… That would explain why you only required eight pieces despite being a… Campione was it? Though you possess a great amount of potential your current level is still rather weak…"

A chill suddenly runs down Godou's spine and his honed battle senses shot to attention. A powerful aura began to emit from Sirzechs body, enveloping the Campione in a crushing pressure. In response to the sudden aggression, Godou readied the only weapon available to him, the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

"One final question: Do you intend to cause harm to Rias now or in the future?"

The question threw Godou off guard, having expected the Maou to attack him. "W-what?! Of course not! I may be a Campione but I make it my principle to never harm innocents! While I may not be happy being made into some sort of servant, I know she was only concerned about my wellbeing!"

Seconds pass as the Maou stared into the Campione's eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the aura vanished and Godou sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I believe you."

"W-what? That's it?!"

Sirzechs's previous stern expression had disappeared without a trace, now replaced with a carefree smile. "Yup. That's it. I believe you."

"But-"

"I believe Ria-tan is waiting most impatiently to get to know her new servant better, so I'd advise you to prepare yourself. She's quite a handful when she's this excited. I'll talk to you more later on the mechanics of the devil world!"

With that the Maou left the room.

A few seconds later, Godou was assaulted by his new 'master'.

xxxxx

Being a servant of Rias Gremory was not like what Godou had imagined. He had thought that servant duty would entail following harsh commands, becoming something akin to a bodyguard or perhaps even a domestic servant.

Well in a way he wasn't wrong… He was expected to protect her in an emergency and he was supposed to follow her orders.

He just didn't expect to become basically Rias's playmate.

A three century old Campione having a tea party with an eight year old devil girl… Godou was definitely taking that memory to his grave.

That said, it could have been a lot worse. After conducting some research, he had discovered that some servants _were_ treated exactly as slaves. In fact, he had lucked out and ran into one of the few devil clans who treated their servants without discrimination. The Gremory clan were known to be extra-ordinarily affectionate compared to other devils and their servants enjoyed a lot of freedoms others didn't have.

So, Godou decided to stay with his new master.

As time passed, Rias's peerage naturally grew larger.

The first new member was Akeno Himejima, a half-blooded fallen angel the same age as Rias. Her mother, a human priestess, had been murdered by her father's enemies, and Akeno, unable to forgive him, had run away to her maternal relatives. Unfortunately, the relatives had kicked her out onto the streets due to her 'corrupted' blood where Rias and Godou eventually found her. After making Akeno into her Queen, the two girls had become the best of friends and virtually inseparable.

The second addition to Rias's peerage was the Rook, Koneko Toujou. A rare breed of nekomata, she was sentenced to death after her sister had rampaged and killed her own master. Thankfully Sirzech had interfered and left the poor girl in Rias's care. Under the loving atmosphere of the Gremory household, the girl eventually snapped out of her depression. Though she appeared cold and introverted, Koneko's loyalty was second to none.

The third was Yuuto Kiba, the Knight. A human boy who had been experimented on by the church to create artificial holy sword wielders, Yuuto and his friends ultimately succumbed to the experimentation and perished. After Rias revived him, he vowed revenge against the church and hoped to one day slay those responsible for their deaths.

The fourth member was an oddball Dhampir by the name of Gasper Vladi. He fled his own clan due to discrimination but was unfortunately hunted down by vampire hunters. Due to his rare sacred gear, the Forbidden Balor View, Gasper required the Bishop mutation piece in order to revive him. A cross dresser and shut-in, Gasper spends most of his in a magically sealed room, to be released when Rias is deemed able to keep his powers in control.

The most recent member was a former nun called Asia Argento. She was originally praised as a miracle healer due to her sacred gear, Twilight Healing; but when it was revealed that she was capable of healing devils as well, Asia was labelled as a heretic and expelled. She was rescued from the Fallen Angels who had wanted to steal her powers and made into Rias's second Bishop.

For Godou, it was a chance to heal his weary soul. He began to open up to his new 'family' and stopped his path of self-destruction. Being the oldest of the bunch, Godou had also picked up the unofficial title of'big brother' to Rias's peerage. (Though recently, Rias and Akeno had both dropped the 'nii' suffix when calling his name, much to his confusion.)

No one aside from Sirzechs knew he was a Campione, and aside from some missions to take down stray low level devils, it was a peaceful life.

Unfortunately for Godou, he had forgotten that Campiones and peaceful life did not mix together.

xxxxx

It was the sudden fluctuation of magic that woke Godou up. Recognizing the magic circle as one belonging to the Gremory family, he allowed himself to relax from his battle state.

Only to tense up again as Rias immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Rias…?"

"Godou-nii…" The additional suffix to his name made alarm bells ring in Godou's head. Though Rias had stopped using it around two years ago, he had noticed that when she was under stress or feeling emotional, it would return.

Digging her face into his chest, Rias tightened her hug. "Please… Please make love to me…"

"Wha-"

The sounds of rustling clothes was deafening in the confines of Godou's apartment. Rias's pure white skin was illuminated under the dim moonlight, revealing her now bare chest. The red haired king began to move her head towards Godou's own.

For a brief moment, a memory of Erica in the exact same state passed through his head, but Godou shook it off. That was then, this was now.

Rias's eyes revealed her hesitation and emotional turmoil, not the pure want and love that Erica's had possessed that time.

Using his superior strength, Godou grabbed onto Rias's arm before reversing their positions and pinning her to the bed.

"G-Godou-nii…?! Ah, I-I'm still new at this… P-please be gentle…."

Godou focused on her eyes, his tone gentle but firm. "Rias… Stop pushing yourself… What happened?"

"Please Godou-nii… You're the only one who can help me! I-I've already considered all other options; this is the only way…!"

"Rias, I've known you since you were eight and I know you're panicking right now. Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Why would you suddenly-"

An epiphany hit him and Godou suddenly snarled in anger. "It's Phenex isn't it?"

"…"

Her silence explained everything.

Before Godou could speak again, another magic fluctuation alerted him to an additional guest.

"Grayfia-san it's good to see you again."

The wife and Queen of the Maou Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge wore her signature maid outfit almost constantly. Her powers were said to be on par with her husband, earning her titles such as The Strongest Queen or Silver-Haired Queen of Devourer.

"Godou-san, I would like to say the same, but I'm sure you of all people understand the current situation."

"Grayfia don't interfere!" Rias didn't bother covering herself up, instead, she took the chance to reposition herself and grab onto the distracted Godou.

"Oujo-sama this is hardly acceptable behaviour for one of your position, especially now of all times."

"This is my body, and I can do what I want with it! And if I don't do this now… Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me…"

"Oujo-sama…"

"Did you come on behalf of Otou-sama, Onii-sama, or under your own accord?"

"All three."

"I see… So the worst case scenario has occurred…" Sorrow flutters across Rias's face as she releases Godou and gathers her clothing.

Leaning towards Godou again, Rias lays a chaste kiss against his cheek. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you Godou-nii. Please forget about my moment of weakness…"

The Gremory heiress faces away from him, before approaching the still active magic circle. "I… I will be returning first Grayfia. Godou-nii, let's meet at the clubroom tomorrow."

A flash of light envelopes the bedroom before Rias disappears.

She had tried valiantly to hide it from him, but Godou had seen her face when she had kissed him.

Rias Gremory had been crying.

"…Grayfia-san… is there nothing we can do? I know that the marriage arrangement was made between Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex, but it's causing Rias so much pain…"

"…Be at the Occult Research clubroom tomorrow afternoon." The Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer began walking towards the magic circle as well.

"Godou-san, please continue looking after Oujo-sama. She will require you're aid now more than ever."

"Of course."

xxxxx

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"You dare attack us on Gremory territory Raiser? Even you won't get away with something like that!"

The clubroom was filled with killing intent and demonic aura. The temperature of the room was several degrees warmer than normal and small bursts of flames scattered around the air as the Phenex clan member released his powers to back up his claim. Rias had already gathered a handful of concentrated power of destruction, and the rest of the Occult Research club were ready for battle at a moment's notice. Only Grayfia remained standing calmly, a hint of disapproval in her eyes.

It was to this situation that Godou arrived.

"That's enough."

It wasn't the words that caught the attention of the clubroom's occupants but the sheer amount of magic power being released from Godou. Allowing his magic to run freely, Godou's very aura snuffed out the scattered flames and placed a pressure on everyone's bodies.

"Ah, so the Pawn finally decides to show up."

"Raiser if you continue your current path of action, I will consider it as an attack on my master, and consequences be damned, I will retaliate."

"Tch, you think a mere Pawn like you can match up to-"

Grayfia reached her limit. "Everyone, I will ask for you to calm down. If you refuse, I will be forced to get involved."

The tense atmosphere instantly diffused at her commands. No one sane disobeys an order from the Ultimate Queen.

"The Gremory and Phenex households have already predicted that something like this would occur… Oujo-sama, if you are still against the arrangements between yourself and Phenex-sama, how about settling it with a 'Rating Game'?"

A Rating Game, a competition between different peerages that can range from strategic to straight out, one on one combat. Though usually restricted to only mature devils, the two households had lifted the restriction to allow Rias and Raiser to settle their differences.

Though on the outside, it appeared to be a fair agreement, the odds were severely against Rias. Her peerage was still not wholly complete and they also lacked experience. Raiser on the other hand was a mature devil, possessing a full peerage and a good record in official Rating Games.

Still, this was her only chance to escape from the arranged marriage.

"…Very well, let's settle this in a Rating Game Raiser."

"So you're accepting huh? Very well, this will only make things run much smoother."

Rias gritted her teeth. "Just you wait Raiser, I'll make sure you'll disappear."

"Then if I win, you'll have to marry me immediately."

"Then I will inform the both households of the development. Do you have a specific date in mind?"

Raiser surveyed the room before smirking. "Rias, is this all of your peerage?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Arrogant laughter echoed around the clubroom. "Hahaha. If it's like this, than my victory is guaranteed. Of all your peerage only your Queen, the 'Thunder Priestess' and perhaps your Pawn can match my servants. But-"

Raiser snaps his fingers. An enormous magic circle bearing the crest of Phenex appeared behind him and 15 girls were transported into the room.

"My peerage outnumbers yours nearly three to one."

"…" Rias doesn't say anything, but one can see her hands tightening into fists.

"Well, having a one-sided fight is no fun after all… I guess I can give you a handicap… Ten days, we'll have our Rating Game ten days from now. Be sure to train your servants well so they will at least put up a good show."

Grayfia looks towards Rias for confirmation and after seeing her nod she makes her own magic circle. "Then I will make the necessary preparations. The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex will occur ten days from now, here in Kuoh Academy."

When Grayfia left, the clubroom once again returned to a tense atmosphere as the two peerages stared down at each other.

"Prepare yourself Rias. In ten days you and I will be wed and then I can have my way with you, just like this." Grabbing the hands of two of his Pawns, Raiser began to deeply kiss one, purposely allowing the rest of the room to see their tongues caressing each other, while fondling the other's chest.

"Raiser, you-!"

"Huah, don't worry. I'll make sure you'll find it pleasurable as well, in fact, you'll be begging me for more."

Godou had heard enough. "It's people like you who make me sick, you see Rias as nothing but a trophy don't you?"

"Ha, is it not normal for great men to seek beauty? Besides, all I'm doing is making sure that a treasure like Rias isn't wasted on some trash."

The magic circle with the Phenex sigil appears on the ground again and Raiser smirks one last time towards Rias. "Try not to lose too badly. You are all my fiancé's peerage after all, and it would reflect badly on me if you were weak."

A flash of flames later, the Phenex clan members were gone.

"…Let's go… We have ten days to prepare. Let's show Raiser that we are not to be underestimated.

The Occult Research Club was ready for war.

xxxxx

During the second night of the training trip, Godou found Rias overlooking a large amount of battle strategies and maps.

"Nervous?"

"…Mn… Our opponent is from the Phenex clan after all…"

It was no coincidence that the Phenex clan was named so similarly to the legendary fire bird phoenix. All members of the clan possessed a high degree of control over fire and wind, and like the phoenix, they were capable of rapid regeneration through their flames, making them practically immortal.

"Godou… Can I ask you a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sit on your lap again? Just like in the past?"

Looking into those sparkling blue eyes, Godou caved in immediately. Taking a seat in one of the free lounge chairs, Godou patted his lap and Rias joyfully snuggled in.

"I don't know why, but I always feel calmer when you're near me Godou."

"You may have grown taller, but you still have the same habits don't you?"

"I-it's not like that! It's just that you're comfortable!"

"Right, right." Absently, Godou's hand began to brush Rias's long hair, another habit from the past.

Mewing from the pleasurable sensation, Rias snuggled deeper into Godou's chest. "But… I really don't know what to do… Do I have enough power to force Raiser to concede? Can we counter all his servants in the first place? All these scenarios keep running through my head, and I can't help but imagine the worst case scenarios…"

"It's not like you to start doubting yourself."

"But-"

"Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko are already very strong and Asia is one of the best healers I've ever seen, so relax. It isn't good if our King is so troubled. As for Raiser… Leave him to me."

"Eh…?"

"Alright, I think I spoiled you enough for one night, you should go to bed now."

A cute pout appeared on Rias's lips. "But it's comfortable here…"

Knowing that if he looked at her now he would cave in again, Godou locked his eyes ahead of him before picking up Rias in a princess carry. After a long trip navigating through hallways and stairs, Godou bid Rias good night before heading outside for his original objective.

xxxxx

There were two ways to defeat a Phenex clan member. The first was to hit him or her with an attack powerful enough, or possessing special attributes, that can circumvent their flame regeneration. The second was to endlessly assault them, damaging their will to fight.

Since arriving in this world, there was no real need for Godou to battle seriously until now. Because of this, out of the many authorities he had gained through the years, Godou had only relearned to use a small handful. And of that small handful, all of those were from Verethragna, the powers he was most accustomed to, the [Bull], [Camel], [Stallion], [Wind], and [Raptor].

That said, a Campione possessing even one authority is still extremely dangerous and in a normal situation, Godou would have no problem taking on an enemy peerage even by himself. The problem lied in the type of powers he had available and the Raiser.

As mighty as his powers were, a large majority of them were physical attacks or enhancements that would have little effect on someone with instant regeneration. His most powerful authority, the [Stallion], would normally burn such an enemy to ashes but Raiser was a fire-based creature; there was a high chance that he would survive such an attack.

And while he could whittle away Raiser's stamina, Godou did not like the odds of such a tactic.

So, he decided to use an item that could potentially damage even a Phenex.

Muttering a short incantation, a beautiful long sword appeared in his hands. The blade was feather-light, yet capable of cutting through the densest of steel. It was one of Godou's most prized possessions, the magic sword Cuore di Leone.

Though powerful, the blade by itself could not harm someone like Raiser; but when used in conjunction with certain spells…

If Rias or any other devil saw the following scene, they would have been shocked. A devil would be unable to even think these words, much less utter them out.

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me? But be not thou far…"

The [Golgotha] spell words flowed out with practiced ease. Unlike other devils, who would be suffering from a painful migraine by now, Godou only felt a mild discomfort.

Because he was a Campione before he was a devil, the normal weaknesses of a devil were reduced drastically.

And even if that was not the case, Godou would still use this spell. For it was taught to him by his closest lover.

He would suffer a horrible death rather than forget those lessons.

xxxxx

On the day of the match, the Gremory group found themselves in a replica dimension of their own school.

Grayfia's voice laid out the relatively simple rules. {"The match will officially begin once the bell has rung. Raiser-sama's base is the student council's room located in the new building, while Rias-sama's base is the Occult Research clubroom located in the old building. The Rating Game will end once a king has declared forfeit, or been defeated in battle."}

"Yuuto and Koneko, survey the surrounding forest and begin laying out traps. Akeno, I'll leave the illusions and mist to you. I don't want Raiser to have any visibility of this place. When you return I'll explain the rest of our strategy."

"""Roger!"""

When the three left, Godou approached the table Rias was using and examined the plethora of maps. "Hmm… So you're going to use a bait tactic in order to distract their forces?"

Rias nodded. "Raiser knows that Akeno and you are the biggest threat to his peerage. He will most likely send a large group to assault you and send his Queen to face Akeno… If you and Yuuto hold them off for a few moments, then Koneko could circle around and attack them from behind. I've also studied Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, and Akeno should have no problem defeating her. While that's going on, Asia and I will sneak over to the new school building and confront Raiser. When the rest of you have regrouped, we can ambush Raiser while he's distracted by me."

"There's a lot of areas where this can go wrong Rias… If anything happens to us, you will be trapped with Raiser without reinforcements."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Godou grimaced. "Well, I'd like it better if we had a back-up plan. Rias… can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"If anything goes wrong during your fight with Raiser, be sure to call out my name."

"Call your name…?"

"Promise me. As long as you call out my name, I will be by your side immediately."

xxxxx

{Dong!}

With the match officially under way, Koneko and Godou immediately rushed to the school gym. As the gym connected to both the old and new school buildings, it was a strategic place to control.

But they had no intention of capturing the gym in the first place.

"Ah, looks like they beat us to it. Koneko, I'll let you have first pick."

"…I will handle the Rook, Godou-sempai."

"Alright, that leaves me the Pawns then. Give me a call if anything happens."

Stepping into the gym proper, Godou eyed his three opponents. Two of them were identical twins, wearing the Kuoh Academy gym uniform and both used chainsaws as their weapon of choice. The last was wearing more traditional Japanese clothing and used a wooden staff.

"Ah! It's the Nii-san that Raiser-sama warned us about!"

"Let's cut him up!"

"Dice him into pieces!"

""Until he's bloody chunks!""

The twins revved up their chainsaws and dashed across the gym. Their weapons dragged across the floor, cutting a deep gouge and making a terrible grinding noise.

"_Great. Of course I get the crazy yandere lolis." _Despite his thoughts, Godou remained calm as he watched the rapidly approaching danger.

Compared to his previous battle experiences, they were dreadfully slow.

Relying on his instincts and sharp eyesight, Godou dodged every one of their slashes with inches to spare. Aggravated by their lack of success, the twins kept up their attack pattern and steadily drained their stamina.

Seeing his chance, Godou concentrated and partially manifested the [Camel].

When Godou slayed Verethragna again, he achieved what no Campione before him ever did: he managed to usurp the same set of authorities a second time. Godou's ten authorities from Verethragna were strengthened, but the most beneficial change was the ability to use a small fraction of power from each incarnation without meeting any conditions. As long as he hasn't used up the incarnation, he can access them again and again.

The power of the [Camel] flowed through the Campione's body and Godou's legs were strengthened to the point where he would be able to easily kick through concrete blocks. Weaving through another set of slashes from the chainsaw twins, the god slayer lashed out and sent one of the twins flying with a rib crushing kick.

"Nel?!"

Just when Godou was about to attack the other stunned sibling, alarm bells rang in his mind and he instinctively dived to the side. His body barely vacated the area before a wood staff smashed through the floor.

"Ile, hurry and check on your sister. I'll buy you some time."

"_Tch! It will be troublesome if I let them regroup and triple team me…" _Extending his hand Godou muttered the spell words necessary to summon his weapon.

"Oh lion-hearted king, I implore you, bring the essence of battle into my hand!"

When the blade fully manifested, Godou flung the sword into the air, directly above the staff wielding girl.

"Cuore di Leone! Thus I order you to this mission, Oh lion of steel. May you rend, skewer and rip apart the foe! May you conquer, annihilate the enemy, and seize victory! I leave the battlefield to you."

When the last syllable of the spell words was uttered, the spinning sword in the air changed. In an instant, a giant lion made of steel replaced the swords place.

A moving giant lion of steel.

One that was now falling directly on Raiser's staff wielding Pawn.

The poor girl barely managed to release a scream before the ten tonne lion trapped her under its weight. After that, it was a simple manner for Godou to incapacitate the last remaining Pawn.

"Koneko, how are you holding up?"

"Okay… Evenly matched…"

"Then let's move out now."

The tiny white haired girl nodded, before giving the ground an earth shattering punch. The two servants of Rias Gremory used the resulting dust cloud as camouflage and escaped the building.

["We're clear Akeno."]

As soon as Godou gave the signal, the gym was ignited by hundreds of lightning bolts.

{"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook have retired."}

Everything was going as planned.

By leaving the gym without taking out their opponents beforehand, Godou and Koneko allowed Raiser to have a vague idea of their current movement. With any luck, a large assault group would be heading to intercept them.

"Koneko, this is where we go our separate ways. Remember, stealth is the key."

"Understood, sempai."

Suppressing her aura to the bare minimum level, Koneko delved into the surrounding foliage. Godou on the other hand, continued to make his way to the school courtyard.

{"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns have retired."}

It was now nine versus six.

Arriving at his destination, Godou waved at the other person there. "Good job Yuuto."

"Godou-sempai! I was beginning to get worried when I arrived here before you."

"Anxious?"

Yuuto raised his right hand, revealing the involuntary trembling. "I may have some battle experience, but this is still my first Rating Game… It's the first time I've fought against other devils similar to me…"

"A little nervous energy is always good, so don't worry too much about it. Besides, I'm the same as you. This will be the first Rating Game I've ever participated in."

"Eh? But you look completely fine sempai! I'd say you even look excited…"

It was true. Since the start of the Rating Game, a smile had slowly made its way onto Godou's lips. It felt like there was electricity coursing through his veins, giving him increased awareness, reaction time, and energy while warming up his body.

His Campione blood had started to stir.

"Hm? I do? Maybe it's because I- Ah, it looks like out escort party is here…"

Two Knights, two Bishops, two Pawns, and one Rook walked out from the surrounding forest.

"_Akeno must be fighting Raiser's Queen, so this must be the rest of his peerage… I didn't expect the plan to go this well…"_ Godou's eyes met Yuuto's own before he gave a brief nod.

The plan will continue as planned.

One of the young women, sporting brown hair and plate armour unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade towards Yuuto. "I Carlamaine, challenge you, Rias Gremory's Knight! Let us determine whose sword is stronger!"

The female Knight's sword ignited in bright flames, before she disappeared in a burst of speed.

The two Pawns, twin nekomata's wearing skimpy school girl uniforms and battle gloves complained loudly at the Knight's enthusiasm. ""Ah, geez Carlamaine! Our orders were to take out the Pawn first!""

"I suppose you six will be my opponents?"

The Rook, a brown haired woman wearing a half mask answered Godou's question. "No, only five of us will be fighting you. Oujo-sama is Raiser-sama's real flesh and blood sister so she will only be observing."

At her words, one of the Bishops sporting long blonde hair done in two pony tails flew up into the air on wings of fire.

Godou secretly sighed in relief. If they had to fight another Phenex clan member…

["Godou-san? Can you hear me?"] Aisa's delicate voice could be heard from Godou's receiver. ["Buchou-san and I entered the new school building, but were discovered by Raiser-san! Raiser-san has challenged Buchou-san to a duel and now they are preparing to fight!"]

["Hold on Aisa. Yuuto and I are already engaging the other members of Raiser's peerage. We'll be ther-"]

Godou immediately jumped backwards, avoiding an earth shattering punch from the Rook. "You have more important things to worry about mister Pawn."

From above, the second Knight's blade descended towards Godou's head. Unsheathing Cuore di Leone, Godou parried the blow and was surprised when he was forced to kneel from the power behind the strike. "My blade can create shockwaves to increase the force of my slashes. You're trapped Pawn."

The twin nekomata's approached from either side of him, fists reared back to strike his body.

Godou's smile only grew wider. The conditions were met. He could use his authority now.

"O' mighty bull that possesseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"

The [Bull] incarnation manifested.

The Knight's eyes widened when her blade was pushed back by the sudden explosive strength, before a mighty punch launched her body into the trees.

""Nyaa?!"" The twins cried out in alarm when Godou's hands simply caught both of their haymakers. With a grunt of effort, both girls were tossed away in the opposite direction.

"Tch! We underestimated him! Mihae, blast him!"

The god slayer's body was engulfed in a bright stream of fire. The other servants were forced to cover their eyes in order to preserve their vision.

"Godou-sempai!" Yuuto disengaged from his own battle and prepared to rush to Godou's side but was nearly cut in two by Carlamaine. Yuuto began to release a heavy killing intent when the enemy Knight stopped him from helping his friend.

"Focus on your own fight Yuuto. A fire spell at this level won't even singe my clothing." Completely unscathed, Godou calmly walked out of the burning inferno and brushed some soot off his shoulders.

"Y-you mean to tell me that the rumours were true?! The Pawn who had an immunity to magic, the 'Mage Devourer', was actually Rias Gremory's Pawn…?!"

Godou was appalled. "Mage Devourer?! That's my title? I swear I thought my old titles were bad bu-"

{"Rias Gremory's Queen has retired"}

_"What?! Akeno has been defeated?! This is bad, I need to end this quick before the enemy Queen joins in as well…"_

"Looks like Yubelluna succeeded in her assignment. We should hurry up as well. Mirae! Forget about attacking for now; focus on enhancement and healing magic. Ni, Li, Sieris! We'll attack him together!"

""""Roger!""""

"Sorry but I don't have time to play around with you anymore… Surrender now before I have to hurt you." Godou's voice had changed, taking on a steel quality. He was now fully in battle mode.

"Are you kidding me? As strong as you are, you are still outnumbered five to one!"

Godou didn't repond, instead he threw Cuore di Leone directly above him. "Lion of Steel, heed this king's command! Experience my mighty strength and manifest yourself in the form of the Titan slaying blade!"

When the sword returned to Godou's hands, his opponents paled. Cuore di Leone had transformed with his spell words, changing itself into a giant blade over five stories tall. With the power of the [Bull], Godou could easily lift the sword with one arm.

"I warned you."

With the ease of swinging a baseball bat, Godou deforested a large section of the surrounding foliage, along with taking down his opponents.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, one Knight, one Bishop, and one Rook have retired.}

Returning Cuore di Leone to its original form, he ignored the lone, shell-shocked, sister of Raiser and walked to where Yuuto was finishing his battle with Carlamaine.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's Knight has retired.}

"Yuuto, we have to hurry. Rias is already fighting Raiser and I'm worried about Koneko. She never showed up and with the enemy Queen still around…" Sensing an influx of magical energy, Godou turned south, towards a particularly dense part of the forest that bordered the courtyard.

A large explosion engulfed the entire area.

{Rias Gremory's Rook has retired.}

The enemy Queen was already here.

"My, it seems Isabella and the others have failed to deal with the trash. I always have to do everything don't I?" Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, descended from the sky.

At the same time, Godou heard his name being whispered in the wind and felt another one of his incarnations manifest. "Yuuto, Rias is calling for me. Please hold off the enemy Queen for as long as you can."

"You think I'll let you just waltz away!" Yubelluna, fired a powerful fire spell at Godou, but the god slayer had already disappeared in a gust of wind.

"A teleportation spell?! Then he must be at Raiser-sama's-" A blade of wind cut off a lock of Yubelluna's hair, cutting off her pursuit.

Kiba flew into the air with his wings and blocked her path. "Godou-sempai has asked me to buy him as much time as possible, so allow me to keep you company."

xxxxx

On the new school building's rooftop, the wind suddenly intensified, forming a a small cyclone. When the freak windstorm dispersed, the form of Kusanagi Godou stepped out.

"Godou-san!" Asia was the first to recognize him.

"Godou…! You actually appeared..." Rias was in a bad state. Clothing torn and ripped to the point where it barely kept her modesty, her body suffered from multiple mild burns and her breathing was heavy due to exhaustion.

"Of course. I promised I would come right?"

"So you manage to arrive, Pawn. I must admit, I have underestimated you. To escape my peerage is no small feat. But are you still foolish enough to challenge me? Your master used her power of destruction until she exhausted herself, but I'm still fine." In contrast to Rias, Raiser was completely unhurt. Not a single bruise had formed on his body and his clothing didn't even look ruffled.

"Rias… rest and leave him to me. Asia, take this chance to heal her." Gripping Cuore di Leone tightly in his hand, Godou pointed the blade at the Phenex clan member. "Let's do this Raiser. I've wanted to punch you in the face since I first met you."

"It's your death, you insolent fool!" Powerful flames erupted from Raiser's form, raising the surrounding area's temperature by ten degrees.

_'King, those flames are equivalent in temperature to an actual phoenix's flames! Your magic resistance will not fully protect you against such an attack. As a former [Steel] deity myself, I cannot remain in prolong contact either.'_

_"Got it. I'll save you as a last resort then."_

Promoting himself to Queen and increasing his already impressive magic reserves, Godou charged across the rooftop, while Raiser shot a large fireball to consume him.

With the [Wind] incarnation still active, Godou called forth heavy gusts of air and deflected the worst of the fire away from his body. The high winds also kept his spell words from being heard as an extra benefit.

"Lion of steel, to you, I entrust the words of power of lamentation and anger! Bathe in the holy blood of his last moments, and manifest yourself as the Holy Lance of Longinus!"

Godou's practice with the [Golgoltha] spell words had paid off. With a single incantation, the magic sword Cuore di Leone consumed the power behind the [Golgoltha] spell and transformed into a form imitating the Lance of Longinus.

Escaping from the conflagration, Godou thrust the spear head towards Raiser's chest. The Phenex clan member didn't even try to defend himself, seeing the attack as another futile attempt to harm him.

When the lance sunk into his flesh, the results were immediate.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" For the first time in his life, Raiser screamed in pain. The holy lance, capable of wounding even a god, easily nullified the Phenex's pain immunity and damaged his very soul. In his panic Raiser flared his aura to full power and fire burst from every square inch of his body. Anything within a five meter radius of the blonde was incinerated.

Forced to retreat, Godou dislodged his weapon from Raiser's chest. To his dismay, his opponent was still healing, albeit, much slower than normal.

_"So a mere imitation isn't powerful enough to make a permanent wound…" _Twirling the spear in a circle to dispel some of Raiser's fire that had come too close for comfort, Godou pumped more magic into his [Wind] authority. Gale force winds surrounded his body and a ferocious clash between wind and fire occurred between the Pawn and the king.

{Rias Gremory's Knight has retired.}

_"Shit! Yuuto's down as well… I need to end this now!" _Though the [Wind] avatar was powerful, against the flame and air manipulation of the Phenex clan, Godou was at a disadvantage. His only hopes of overcoming their strongest flames was to use brute force.

"For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!" The divine verses of Verethragna flowed from his lips and empowered his authority even more.

The wind concentrated around a point in front of him, spiralling into the shape of a drill. With a simple command, the drill was launched towards Raiser, blowing a large hole through the mass of flames. With his path now cleared, Godou charged a second time.

But he had taken too long. The enemy Queen had arrived.

Before Godou crossed the halfway point, his path was cut off when a large section of the roof simply exploded. "Raiser-sama, are you uninjured? I apologize for my tardiness; Gremory's Knight was much more resilient than I had estimated."

_"There's no way I can fight both of them while protecting Rias and Asia at the same time… I will have to retreat for now."_ Summoning a small whirlwind, Godou teleported to Rias's side. "Rias, Asia! Hold onto me now!"

When the two females complied, Godou used another whirlwind to teleport back into the courtyard. Ignoring Rias's questions, the god slayer dismissed the [Wind] avatar and raised his hands into the air.

"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"

The [Boar] is a divine beast of immense destruction that can only be called forth when the target was a large structure or enemy. In this case, Godou used the entire new school building that Raiser and Yubelluna was currently standing on.

A dark shadow erupted in the sky above the school before a giant beast of at least twenty meter at length launched out. The divine beast was destruction incarnate. Dozens of tonnes of dense muscle covered in jet black fur, the [Boar] also boasted two massive tusks, sharp enough to pierce through concrete bunkers.

In less than three seconds, the top half of the school building was already reduced to rubble. Still, the beast happily rampaged on, charging straight into the foundation and collapsing the entire building around itself.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen has retired.}

"Kuh, so Raiser managed to survive even that…!"

"Godou, how did you do that…? What is that thing?" Rias was confused. Among her peerage, Godou had been with her the longest and she had thought she knew him better than anyone else. In the decade plus years that they have been together, Rias had seen Godou shrug off high level magic, or gain immense speed or strength… But she had never witnessed this side of Godou before. The magic rolling off of his body was comparable to one of the Maou's and this was the first time she saw him manipulate hurricane force winds or summon a giant boar capable of demolishing an entire school in less than ten seconds.

"I'll explain later. Raiser's coming and he is not happy. Stay close to me for now." Sensing a large amount of energy approaching them at high speeds, Godou activated another spell.

"For the sake of maintaining order in Rome, the Senate decreed the suspension of imperium! Senatus consultum ultimum, let this decree be heard!"

Cuore di Leone changed form once again, shifting from the Lance of Longinus to a long chain. The links of steel floated into the air and circled around Godou and the others. Rapidly accelerating, the chain became a blur, creating a spherical barrier.

The barrier activated just in time as a flaming meteor crashed directly at their location. Rias and Asia stared in amazement as the spinning chain repelled the enormous amount of fire. Godou on the other hand remained vigilant, straining his senses to the maximum of their capabilities.

As the surrounding fire began to finally die down, Godou stepped out of his barrier. "Rias, stay here with Asia; the [Final decree of the Senate] will keep protecting you."

"Wait Godou-" But the rest of Rias's words were cut off.

"You…! Just what are you?! That spear was a holy weapon wasn't it?! How did someone like you wield it? What was that monster you summoned?!" Raiser's previous composure was completely gone. He had meant to show Rias that her struggles were futile but instead, all of his servants had been defeated and he himself was injured.

All because of this one Pawn!

"I'm a Pawn of Rias Gremory. That's all you need to know Raiser."

"You!"

A blast of flames shot towards Godou, faster than any normal fire should be capable of moving at.

He activated the [Raptor].

"Fear of the winged, both the evil and the powerful, all shall fear I who hold these feathered wings. My wings will bring you curse and just deserts!"

The world around him slowed to a crawl.

His body felt as light as a feather, his movements became faster than lightning and his eyes, enhanced by the [Raptor], allowed him to perceive the world in slow motion. The flames that had previously threatened his life now appeared to be frozen in midair.

With his new god speed, Godou calmly sidestepped the fire attack and moved behind Raiser.

_"Will you lend me your aid, partner?"_

_'King, let us show this world the power of Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi!'_

With Ame no Murakumo's consent, Godou proceeded to vocalize the required spell words, merging his authority into the legendary sword.

"It was here at this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion. A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies. Here! Namely, the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi! The steel that breaks a thousand blades!"

The effects of the [Raptor] began to leave his body, transferring itself into the blade in his right arm.

"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, unsheathe!"

What appeared in Godou's hand wasn't Ame no Murakumo regular straight sword form, but a long and slim katana.

Raiser barely registered the fact that Godou had disappeared before the god slayer's sword arm blurred and he was cut into four.

The combination of the [Raptor] and Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi results in a sword of peerless speed. The drawing speed of this sword was so fast that it actually tears the fabric of space and time, creating a miracle: every slash this blade made results in three separate cuts.

It was a technique that had even managed to cut the 'sword idiot' Salvatore Doni once.

Godou was far from finished though. Within a fraction of a second, he had swung the sword over a thousand times. The Phenex's body, suffering from over three thousand cuts, had been reduced to pieces smaller than confetti.

This time, Raiser didn't even have time to scream.

Like his [Raptor] authority though, this technique did come with severe repercussions. When Godou's arm became visible again, it more resembled a hacked up piece of flesh than a human appendage. It was the price to pay in order to use such a powerful technique and would require days of medical attention.

To Godou's horror, Raiser's remains burst into flames and slowly reformed back into its original shape.

"Just… how stubborn… are you! Even if you're like… the legendary phoenix, this… level of regeneration… is insane!" It was somewhat hypocritical of Godou to say such words considering how many times he has returned from death.

"Godou Kusanagi… I've had enough of you… You're not leaving this Rating Game alive!"

His arm mangled, and both mentally and physically exhausted, Godou was finally hit with Raiser's fire attack. The flames, rivalling that of real phoenix fire, exceeded his magic resistance and burnt his body badly.

His whole body was in pain. Even a light breeze felt like stinging hail against his skin, and every breathe burnt his throat and lungs.

"Godou-san! Godou-san!" In his hazy state of mind, Godou barely heard Aisa's worried voice.

"G-Godou-nii…! No! Raiser stop this! I'll forfeit this match, just don't hurt him anymore!"

_"Rias… Forfeit…?"_ It was a testament to Godou's ridiculous body that he was even able to form coherent thoughts.

_"No… I can't fail… again…"_ The god slayer's body slowly but steadily forced itself up from the ground.

"Godou-nii…?! No more… Please… You don't have to keep fighting anymore!"

His voice could barely be heard, a horrible rasping mixed into every word.

"Every sinner… shall tremble… before my power... Now is the time, that I… obtain… the toughness of ten mountains… the strength of a hundred rivers… and the power of a thousand camels… Upon my mighty self… I shall bear the symbol… of the raging camel!"

The [Camel] incarnation had been fully activated. Requiring Godou's body to be in critical condition, the [Camel] granted Godou incredible leg strength, durability, stamina, and awareness.

His kick caved in Raiser's chest, but lacking any special effects, the Phenex's body regenerated in a few seconds. Immediately after his failed attack, Godou collapsed onto the ground once more.

As powerful as the [Camel] was, even it had its limits.

Godou was just too injured.

"Godou-nii...! Go…nii…!"

As the searing hot flames descended upon his body, Godou saw a ram covered in bright golden fleece in his mind.

The [Ram] had returned.

xxxxx

"It has been a while since I've last been here."

Godou had arrived in the Netherworld once again.

"Mhm. I think you've beat your old record by three years!" As always, Pandora's voice was ever cheerful, despite the fact that he had just died.

Godou sighed. "Of course I regain the [Ram] incarnation once I'm actually about to die…"

That was because authorities were divine powers taken from gods. It could only be improved upon in actual battle; normal practice did nothing for the monsters known as Campiones.

Pandora raised her index finger and waved it from side to side. "Godou, Mama has to scold you! That last battle was really disappointing. If Godou went full out from the very beginning, that man would have ended up as a roast chicken~!"

"Eh? But I did go full out! The copy of the Lance of Longinus had some effects but it just wasn't powerful enough, and any damage I dealt was just regenerated moments later!"

"But what about your [Warrior] form? A single strike from the [Golden Sword] would leave your opponent powerless."

"I haven't regained that incarnation yet!"

"Really…?"

"…"

"Godou, with the sole exception of your battle with Verethragna, you haven't used the [Warrior] authority in the last two centuries and the only reason you used it during the battle with the God of Victory was because you already knew him inside out. You haven't used it since they passed away."

"…I didn't need to use it. My other authorities were enough."

"Your other authorities can't be used now."

"…There's no point! I still can't sense it within my body at all!"

"Godou, you have to face the truth. It isn't because you can't use it. It's because your heart has sealed it away. The [Warrior] and the [Youth] are authorities that contain many precious memories of your loved ones and you don't want to tarnish those memories with new ones, don't you?"

"I…I…"

The mother of all Campiones gently laid Godou's head against her bosom as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I miss them so much, Pandora-san… Every day when I wake up, I expect Erica to be lying beside me, I expect Lilianna to come barging in and chastise me, I expect Yuri to greet me with a wonderful smile, I expect Ena to jump me while everyone was arguing, I expect Hikari to giggle at everyone's antics… Those little things I always took for granted and sometimes even found annoying… I desperately want them back…"

Pandora gently strokes Godou's hair, trying to bring some small comfort to her heart broken child.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Yuuto, Asia… It has been so long since I've had such close companions… I felt happy again… But there's always a small part of my mind that is afraid that I would forget my old memories… Afraid that they would disapprove."

"Silly Godou, those were your precious comrades and lovers right? You're not the type of person who would forget so easily and they were not the type of people who would hate you for living your life."

"…"

Lifting her child's face up, Pandora's gaze locked onto Godou's own. "Okay! Since Godou is Mama's favourite child, this goddess Pandora will grant you a wonderful gift!"

"…Wha-"

Pandora's lips descended upon Godou's mouth before he could react. Taking advantage of his surprised state, the goddess's tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed his tongue, allowing him to taste her saliva.

Just as Godou was about to resist, a familiar feeling was transferred into his body.

It felt similar to [Instruction] magic.

And then, he heard the voices he had sought for almost two and a half centuries.

_"Godou! You're a Campione, so stop moping all the time! Though it pains me to be separated from you for such a long period as well, seeing you in this state of mind is even worse… Also, I will graciously allow you to take more mistresses; just remember that it is I, Erica Blandelli, who is your number one lover!"_

_"Godou-san, you mustn't torture yourself anymore... As I swore to you, every part of me belongs to Godou-san, so my feelings for you will never change. I will continue to wait for you for however long is necessary, so please look after yourself more."_

_"Godou Kusanagi, as your premier knight I must condone your current behaviour. Your worries are unfounded; for you and I are like a pair of birds flying wing to wing, branches of the same tree entwined together. Liliana Kranjcar will forever remain your loyal vassal."_

_"All of Ena belongs solely to Your Majesty, so please be at ease. Ena is willing to wait an eternity to be at Your Majesty's side again, so please treat Ena with much affection when the time comes!"_

_"Onii-sama can lay the worries in his heart aside. Neither I, nor any of the other Onee-samas, will ever abandon Onii-sama. This is because we all love Onii-sama deeply!"_

The thoughts and feelings of his loved ones flowed into Godou, and engraved into his very soul. Their love and devotion warmed his heart and rid his mind of doubt and despair.

Pandora raised her index finger to her lips. "Now Godou, remember to keep this a secret okay? Even for a true goddess like me, allowing the dead to contact the living is frowned upon… and Epimetheus will scold me if he found out I kissed you…"

The mother of all Campiones appeared to worry more about her husband perceiving this as her being unfaithful than her committing a major taboo.

"Y-yes…!"

"Okay, it seems like this is the end of our meeting. Godou, go show everyone why you are a Campione! Release your restraints and run wild! Mama will cheer you on from here."

As the world began to fade away from Godou's perception, he smiled one last time towards Pandora.

"Thank you… Mama."

This time, Pandora was the one who was stunned, as she watched Godou disappear from the Netherworld.

When she finally recovered, she pumped her fist in a victory pose. "It took over three centuries but Godou finally called me Mama!"

xxxxx

Godou regained consciousness to find himself back in his own apartment. Sitting up from his bed, he examined his body and found that all the burn wounds had disappeared. Even his right arm had returned to full health.

A loud clatter told him that he was not alone.

"Godou-san… Godou-san…!" A blonde missile suddenly launched into his chest, knocking him back down on the bed.

"A-Asia…?"

"Sniff… It was horrible Godou-san! Your body was covered in burns and there was a lot of blood as well… Twilight Healing wasn't working on you either! And then… And then… Someone said… that your heart had stopped beating…" At this point, the former nun began crying, remembering the horrific events at the end of the Rating Game.

Godou hugged the girl, rubbing her back soothingly. "Sshh… I'm fine now Asia…"

Asia teary eyes examined Godou's body again, as if to reconfirm that he truly wasn't hurt anymore. "Mn… Sniff… When Buchou-san heard that, she was furious… She attacked _Raiser-san_-" Godou flinched when the perpetually kind nun's voice, actually contained a trace of venom when pronouncing Raiser's name. "-even though she had no magic left… But… a few moments later, Godou-san's heart restarted by itself! Everyone was really surprised when your body started automatically healing your wounds."

"I see…" Godou eyes darted to the corner of his room. "Aisa, can I trouble you to look in the fridge and microwave some of the leftover stew for me? I'm feeling a bit hungry…"

"Ah, of course! I'll go get it right away Godou-san!" Asia energetically ran out the room, never suspecting that Godou had an alternative motive for the sudden request.

"You can come out now Grayfia-san, we should have a few minutes to talk."

The shadows in the corner of the room shifted, revealing Grayfia in her usual maid uniform. "Godou-san, it's good to see you regain consciousness. Oujo-sama was most worried."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since the end of the Rating Game, one day has passed."

"One day… Looks like the [Ram] is not at full power yet…" Removing himself from the bed, Godou stretched his body, removing any odd kinks. "Are Rias and the others…?"

Grayfia nodded. "Despite the… incident… at the end of the game, Raiser-sama was still pronounced the winner. Oujo-sama and Raiser-sama will be wed by tomorrow. The Phenex clan is currently holding an engagement party to celebrate and Kiba-san, Toujou-san, and Himejima-san is acting as Oujo-sama's escort."

"Mn… Well, I guess I should go crash the party then."

Grayfia stared at Godou, mild amusement slipping through her usual stoic expression. "Do you plan on interfering? Oujo-sama lost the wager in a fair match. If you, her Pawn, decide to challenge the decision, it will reflect poorly on her.

"Then I'll just not go as Rias's 'Pawn'."

Hearing this, Grayfia's restraints finally broke and she released a soft laughter. "Fufufu. That's right… If it's you, than challenging Raiser-sama under _that_ title should not be a problem." Taking out a small slip of paper with seals inscribed on it, Grayfia handed it over to Godou. "Take this. The first seal will take you into the engagement party's hall. The one on the reverse side will be helpful once you have recovered Oujo-sama."

"Thanks Grayfia-san."

"Ah, I also have a message for you from Sirzechs-sama, 'Don't you think it's time to reveal your true self?' is what he said."

"I was going to do that even without him prompting me… Grayfia-san, can I ask you for one last favour before I go?"

"As long as it is reasonable, I will do my utmost to fulfill your request."

With a dead serious expression and tone of voice, Godou made his request. "Punch me. Punch me with all your strength, without holding anything back."

Grayfia blinked, taking a few seconds to process the odd request before her arm lashed out in a blur of speed, fist heading straight towards Godou's face.

Reflexively raising his arm to block, Godou caught the incoming attack, stopping its momentum immediately. The dissipated power behind the blow was converted into a shockwave, shattering the windows.

Flexing his hand, Godou confirmed the supernatural strength granted to him by the [Bull]. "Thanks again, with this I should be able to make a suitable entrance."

The door to the room was slammed open as a panicking Asia ran in. "Godou-san! What happened?! I heard glass shattering… Eh? What is Grayfia-san doing in here?"

"Sorry Asia, but I have to meet up with Rias."

A confused expression appeared on the former nun's face, before dawning horror overtook it. "You're… You're not planning to fight again are you Godou-san?!"

"I refuse to leave Rias to a fate like this. Not when I know I can do something about it."

"But… But…" Tears began to gather in her eyes again.

Godou placed his hand on top of the girl's head. "Don't worry Asia. This time, I'll be coming back without a scratch."

"Sniff… You promise…? Sniff…"

"Yeah."

"Than… Sniff… Come back with Buchou and the others okay?"

"We'll be back before you know it."

xxxxx

A guard moved to stop Godou as soon as he approached the gigantic doors leading to the event hall. "Halt! This party is only for registered guests of the Gremory and Phenex households. Please remove yourself from the premises immediately!"

"Ah, I must apologize beforehand. I know you're just doing your job but I must enter that party, and unfortunately, you are part of my entrance."

"Wha-"

Before the guard could react, Godou summoned all of the mighty strength granted to him by the [Bull] and plowed his fist into the guard's stomach. The poor devil was sent flying into the air, and crashed open the event hall doors. Panic began to ripple through the crowd of high-class devils as Godou stepped through the entrance.

It was an entrance worthy of the ones calling themselves Campiones.

"Sorry about the guard and door, they were in the way." Spotting Rias, Godou waved energetically. "Hey Rias, I'm here to take you back!"

Raiser cut Rias off before she could say anything. "Guards! Subdue the intruder immediately!"

A squad of fifteen devils immediately surrounded the god slayer, cutting off any escape routes.

"Only fifteen? That's kind of an insulting… Oh Lion of Steel, with speed of lightning, bind mine enemies in your mighty jaws!"

In an instant, a long steel chain snaked around each of the guards' feet before dragging them upside down into the air. Attaching the middle of the chain to the roof, Godou took a moment to admire his handiwork, before walking deeper into the event hall towards Raiser and Rias.

"Rias, you look absolutely stunning… though I don't think the fire theme really matches you."

"Godou…"

The party guests were all in hushed conversation, trying to piece together the current events. Theories ranging from Godou being part of the entertainment to a terrorist trying to kill Lucifer-sama began to circulate through the devils. Still, there were a few facts that were accurate.

"Isn't that Rias-dono's Pawn?"

"I heard he was gravely injured? How is he perfectly fine already?"

"Maybe he wants revenge against Raiser-dono?"

The sneer on Raiser's face had grown to a whole new level. Pure hatred radiated from him as he looked at Godou. "You again…! What do you want? As per our agreement from the Rating Game, Rias and I will be tomorrow. There is nothing you can do about it!"

"That's right. I can't do anything about it as Rias's Pawn. But…" Godou stepped in front of Rias and grasped her hand. Dropping one knee on the ground, Godou planted a gently kiss on his master's hand. "Rias Gremory… will you marry me?"

The party guests, all relatives and close associates of the Gremory and Phenex families, exploded in protest.

Ignoring the growing cacophony around him, Godou focused purely on his master. He committed every detail of Rias's face to memory as she gave him one of the most radiant smiles he had ever seen. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as tears of joy trailed down her cheeks.

So overcome with emotion, she barely managed to vocalize a reply. "…Yes…!"

Raiser was not amused. Grabbing onto Rias's arm, he forcibly separated her from Godou. "Enough of this farce! What are you playing at?!"

The smile on Godou's face grew wider. "As of now, I have been formally recognized as a potential suitor by Rias Gremory herself. As such, I, Godou Kusanagi, challenge Raiser Phenex to a duel for Rias's hand in marriage!"

"This is preposterous! You think a low class devil like you can do such a thing?!"

A new voice barged into their argument, one containing a commanding tone. "I'll allow it."

The entire event hall went silent when Sirzechs Lucifer spoke.

Raiser paled when the Maou approached him. "B-but Sirzechs-sama…! He is but a low class devil; he is not worthy of someone like your sister!"

"While the method was rough, Godou-kun's challenge towards you stands valid due to an archaic law. In short, if the bride-to-be is unsatisfied with her partner, she can choose a champion to challenge the groom. If he is proven to be stronger than the groom, then the champion would be wed to the bride instead. Though seldom used, the law is still kept active today in order to ensure the future generations' strength."

"So my victory in the Rating Game was for nothing?"

The Maou shook his head. "No, no. Your victory in the Rating Game settled your conflict with Rias. This though, is an entirely different altercation as far as the law is concerned, a conflict between you and Godou."

"But surely as a Maou, Sirzechs-sama can override this!"

"That is true… But this is my precious little sister's engagement party and I want it to be an unforgettable occasion. Think of it as the main entertainment of tonight's party: a battle between the prodigy of the house of Phenex, Raiser Phenex, and Godou Kusanagi, someone I recognize to hold the potential to surpass even me."

The crowd erupted in conversation. It was unthinkable, a low class, reincarnated devil with the potential to surpass even the strongest of the Maous? It went against everything they believed in!

But the question was now planted in their minds. Just how strong is this seemingly unremarkable Pawn?

Raiser saw the change in the atmosphere. With nearly the entire Gremory and Phenex house now looking forward to the duel, not to mention a Maou pressuring him, he had to accept. To not do so would taint his honor.

"…Very well. If it is what Sirzechs-sama wishes to see, then I, Raiser Phenex, will accept Godou Kusanagi's challenge."

xxxxx

Rias Gremory was still suffering from her abrupt emotional rollercoaster ride. In just two short days, she had been through despair, anger, relief, depression, acceptance, hope, _absolute joy_, and now anxiety.

The subject of her worries though looked absolutely unfazed. Despite the fact that he had almost died- no, he _did_ die, from his last bought against Raiser, Godou was actually smiling.

"Godou, are you sure about this? This is not like the Rating Game anymore where killing is generally frowned upon. In this match, the participants are encouraged to fight to the death… I… I don't want to see you in that state again Godou… If you drop out now, I can beg Onii-sama to excuse your intrusion… Even if I have to tolerate being Raiser's wife, as long as you're alive…"

Godou brushed aside her concerns. "I did some soul searching while I was recovering, and came to a resolution with myself… As I am now, the possibility of losing does not exist."

"Eh?"

"Well, some extra insurance won't hurt." Godou's hand snuck under Rias's chin and his lips descended on hers. With the experience of a veteran lover, his tongue darted through her open mouth and greedily feasted on the nectar lying within. Rias was too surprised to move for the first few seconds, but soon, she returned the sudden kiss with gusto.

Godou took the chance to activate a spell he hadn't used in centuries.

_"Rias, can you hear me?"_

_"Godou…? What's going on?"_

_"In short, it's a spell that connects the minds of two individuals together and allows the sharing of information, but due to my special disposition, it has to be done in this fashion."_

_"Okay…"_

_"That isn't too important right now. Rias, I need you to focus on something. Concentrate your thoughts on everything you know about the Phenex clan. Their ancestors, their history, their powers… Everything…"_

_"I don't know what's going on, but if Godou is asking me, I'll do it."_

The process of forging the [Golden Sword] began.

After ten seconds, the two lovers broke apart. Rias was blushing up a storm when she realized that their kiss had been witnessed by everyone in the hall.

"B-be safe Godou."

"Of course. With such a cute fiancé waiting for me and those kisses to look forward to in the future, how could I even think of dying?"

Rias had thought her embarrassment had reached its peak after the kiss.

She had severely underestimated Godou's ability to charm woman left and right.

xxxxx

The center of the hall was cleared in preparation of the match. As Godou stepped across from Raiser, he noted the murderous aura directed towards him.

"First you barge into my party, then you challenge my authority in front of my peers, and now you're humiliating me by kissing my fiancé right in front of me!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little good luck kiss, is there?"

"Tch! Enjoy the memory while you can Kusanagi, it will be the last kiss you'll ever have. You may have been able to surprise me during the Rating Game, but now, I'm going to burn you to ashes right from the beginning!" From his back, two fiery wings emerged and stretched to their full length of approximately eight meters across.

Even with ten odd meters between him and Raiser, Godou felt like his skin was on the verge of blistering from the heat.

"Allow me to show you Raiser Phenex, why the name Godou Kusanagi was both feared and revered back in my homeland. Why the titles of Rakshasa Raja, devil king, supreme lord, and Campione were given to those of my kind. Allow me to put the _fear_ of god slayers into you."

{Match start!}

As Raiser had promised, a fireball, with a diameter of at least five meters, immediately threatened to end Godou's life.

The [Warrior] incarnation was immediately called forth.

"Phenex was a demon possessing the title of great Marquis of Hell, commanding twenty legions of spirits!"

Golden spheres of light appeared around Godou and in response to his spell words, shifted into the form of the [Sword]. These were the [Golden Swords] forged through knowledge, specifically made to defeat those of the Phenex clan.

With a simple mental nudge, a small portion of the gold light intercepted the fireball and sliced its existence away.

"Able to bear the form of the legendary Phoenix, the demon Phenex was also capable of manipulating the air and flames, as if it were a part of its body.

There were now hundreds of the golden lights floating all around the battlefield. Raiser, feeling unnerved by the strange phenomenon, directed his flames to attack Godou from all directions. A huge fire cyclone centered on Godou and steadily constricted itself.

In response to the threat, the [Swords] formed a protective barrier around Godou, and stabbed into the great spinning wall of fire. Raiser watched in frustration as his attack dissipated into nothing once again.

Godou's body temperature had not risen even by a single degree.

"Just what are you?! How are you stopping the flames of a Phenex…?!"

"But Phenex held a secret desire. He held hopes that after a period of one thousand two hundred years, Heaven's door would reopen for him. His false hopes are evidenced by his descendants this very day!"

The lights now numbered in the thousands. It was more than enough to end this fight.

"It's the end for you now Raiser."

"End? End?! I'm a Raiser Phenex of the immortal Phenex clan! Nothing can stop us, especially a low class devil like you!" His wings cocooned his body before white flames engulfed the Phenex's figure. Raiser's aura suddenly spiked to tremendous levels as the wings unfurled to their full length, revealing what was hidden underneath.

Raiser had transformed into his Phoenix form.

Flying into the air, the giant fire bird proceeded to dive bomb the god slayer.

"Behold the words of this incantation, both eloquent and powerful. I am the sword of wisdom, that which tears foes apart. I am the strongest, for I am the one holding all victory in my hands. I shall smash through all enemies in my way!"

Chanting the spell words of Verethragna, the thousands of [Swords] moved as one. Like a swarm of wasps, the golden light converged on the rapidly approaching fire bird.

[Sword] after [Sword] pierced Raiser's body; and with each new stab, with each new cut, the mighty flames of the Phenex disappeared.

When the last of the golden light disappeared, Raiser's body was left lying pitifully on the ground. Though he carried no physical wounds, Raiser's expression was one of agony. To him, it felt like something had torn his insides out leaving a gaping void.

"Wh-what have you done…?"

"I've cut away the source of your power Raiser. I've temporarily removed the very essence that defined you as a member of the proud Phenex clan. In other words, for the next few hours… _you… are… __**mortal**__._"

"Th-that's impossible! N-no one can do such a thing!"

"Then by all means, strike me down with your flames."

Raiser raised his arms and thrust it towards the god slayer's direction.

Not even a single spark appeared.

For the first time since the match began, Godou left his starting position and quickly crossed the distance between him and Raiser. Cocking his fist back, the god slayer laid a vicious haymaker on his opponent's face.

The loud crack of Raiser's nose breaking could be heard throughout the hall.

Raiser screamed in pain and gingerly touched his nose with his hand. Upon pulling back his hand, he was horrified to see the sight of his own blood.

It could very well be the first time for many in the room to see a Phenex bleed.

"Do you feel that pain Raiser? That is but a fraction of the pain you were causing Rias!" Summoning Cuore di Leone to his hand, Godou slowly approached the downed Phenex. "I believe you were set on killing me during this duel… wouldn't it be rude of me if I don't do the same?"

"Hiiiiiieeee! Don't come near me!" Fear and panic flooded the Phenex's mind and the blonde crawled along the ground to put as much distance as possible between him and Godou.

It was a little blonde haired girl who stepped in Godou's way. Arms stretched out to act as a barrier for her brother; Ravel Phenex stood on shaking legs and opposed the god slayer. "D-don't b-bully my brother a-anymore!"

Ravel was absolutely terrified. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her mind flashed through hundreds of different methods in which the god slayer was going to kill her with.

She did not expect for him to smile and pat her head affectionately.

"Your heart is in the right place if you're willing to face your own fears to protect your brother… Don't ever change okay?"

The girl, barely understanding what was happening, slowly nodded.

"Good. Hey Raiser! You were just saved by your sister so you better be grateful to her!" A faint whine was his only reply, but Godou decided to take it as a yes.

Spotting Rias standing beside her father and brother, Godou approached the lord of the Gremory household and gave a short bow. "Lord Gremory, I will be returning with Rias now. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused tonight and I hope we can still be in good terms in the future."

Giving a final nod to Sirzechs, Godou took out the paper that Grayfia had given him and activated the second seal. A majestic Griffon appeared in a burst of light and kneeled on the ground in front of him. Turning towards Rias, Godou extended his arm. "Shall we head home, my lady?"

"Mn…!" Grasping his procured arm, the two lovers mounted the beast and flew out of the event hall.

xxxxx

Flying in the empty skies of the underworld, Godou took a moment to enjoy the fresh air and the beautiful scenery.

Rias used his relaxed state to her advantage. Pressing her impressive chest into his back, she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and whispered into his ear. "You know Godou… that was my first kiss…"

"E-eh?! Really?"

"Mhm… I was saving that for a special occasion too."

"I-I'm really sorry Rias, I didn't think-" He was cut off when her lips lightly pecked his cheeks.

"You big dummy. You've made me really happy today you know? Having my first kiss today after being proposed to by you is a dream come true… Though I didn't expect so many people to see us…"

"Ah, sorr-" Another chaste kiss cut him off again.

"Stop apologizing. Didn't I say I'm really happy?"

"Well, if I get a kiss every time I apologize, I'm bound to say it a few times…"

"…"

Even though he couldn't see her due to their positioning, Godou knew that Rias currently sported that adorable red flush on her cheeks.

Rias decided to change the topic. "…Ahem… Godou, even though I've known you for the majority of my life, I discovered these past two days that there are a lot of things I don't know about you… Can you tell me more about your past?"

"I don't mind anymore, but there's a _lot_ to tell."

"We have a lot of time before we arrive back home. Can't you tell me one little story?"

"I guess so… Let's see, I guess the best place to start would be the very beginning… A long time ago there was a foolish boy who was delivering a magic tablet to a friend of his Grandfather…"

* * *

AN: And I'm done my first non-Infinite Stratos work!

I know it's essentially a rewrite of the Raiser Phenex arc with Godou as the main character but I had the Raiser and Godou fight scene stuck in my head for a while now so I finally decided to put it into words. This one-shot was supposed to only take up around 5000 words, but by the end, I more than tripled that figure…

Special thanks to Asakust for allowing me to borrow some of his ideas. If anyone of you are fans of the Campione! series, I suggest reading 'Pet na Campione-sama!'. It's amazing.

As always I welcome any constructive criticism. If anyone has an interest in continuing this story or using the idea, send me a review or PM because I would definitely want to read it.

Just imagine Sairaorg Bael having a fist fight with [Bull] empowered Godou…

And finally, happy Chinese New Year!


End file.
